


Сложности детективной жизни

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: — Что? Шерлок! — уже восклицает доктор Ватсон, нагоняя сорвавшегося с места Холмса. — Ты уже раскрыл дело, так зачем опрашивать свидетеля?— Мне плевать, что он свидетель. Мне интересно, почему на заброшенном складе, где нашли труп, ошивался молодой агент ФБР.





	Сложности детективной жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Kallima

ㅤㅤШерлок шёл на место преступления, размышляя о том, с чем в очередной раз не может справиться Скотленд-Ярд. Он очень надеялся, что это не заурядное дело, а нечто воистину завораживающее. То, что определённо стоило выхода из дома в такую премерзкую погоду. Единственное, что могло хоть немного скрасить ситуацию в случае скучного дельца, – это доктор Ватсон, который сейчас пропадал неизвестно где, но обещал вот-вот подъехать по высланному смс-кой адресу.

ㅤㅤПеред ним предстал старый заброшенный склад, тусклый и пошарпанный. Труп нашёл какой-то человек, наверняка бездомный. Шерлок надеялся, что он не испортил и не затоптал улики, которые могут понадобиться.

ㅤㅤХолмс прошёл мимо полицейских машин, пробираясь внутрь просторного здания. Из-за пасмурного неба освещение было не лучшим, несмотря на ленточное остекление в двух стенах.

ㅤㅤ– И что здесь? – спрашивает Шерлок, подходя к Лестрейду.

ㅤㅤ– Убита женщина. Лежит здесь предположительно с прошлого вечера. Перерезано горло. Никаких документов при ней не найдено.

ㅤㅤ– Что же, посмотрим.

ㅤㅤШерлок подходит к трупу женщины, рассматривая её и выуживая все необходимые факты. Молодая, не больше двадцати восьми. Хорошо одета, но не богата. Костюм на ней свободный, но раньше точно был в пору. Простой маникюр, работает руками, но не занимается тяжёлым физическим трудом: секретарь или бухгалтер, ничего особенного. На ресницах тушь, немного теней, губы накрашены… хотя, нет, просто осталась припухлость и краснота. В макияже присутствует лёгкая небрежность. Значит, красилась не с утра, а после, потому что торопилась. Наверняка с работы на встречу. На встречу с кем? Симпатичная, молодая, одинокая. Возможно, парень. Но стоит аккуратно приоткрыть глаза – и можно заметить узкие зрачки и стеклянный взгляд в никуда. Никаких следов борьбы, других повреждений или посланий, похожих убийств не припоминается. На кедах жертвы мокрая земля и мелкий гравий, что соответствует земле у входа в склад, что опять же подтверждает добровольный приход. Иначе бы она пришла в туфлях, а обувь явно переодета, чтобы было удобнее передвигаться. Разрез на горле наискосок, убийца явно не знал, как резать правильно. Стоял позади… Потому что знакомы, а в глаза тяжело смотреть, или потому, что так он не заляпается кровью? Нет, скорее, знакомы, нет мест, где бы он мог спрятаться и подкрасться бесшумно, учитывая, что труп посреди помещения, а его не перетаскивали, ведь вся кровь только вокруг жертвы. Определённо знакомый. Убийца наверняка забрал сумку и орудие убийства с собой, чтобы скрыть преступление. Рядом нет рек и озёр, но недалеко дорога и мусорные баки. Сумка и нож наверняка в них, а убийца уехал на машине или байке. У такого типа убийц грубое скучное мышление и желание поскорее избавиться от всего. И если сложить все показатели: губы, вес, цвет кожи, глаза, склад, вечер, убийство...

ㅤㅤЧто ж, дело было скучным. Опять. И даже нет Джона, который мог бы немного взбодрить его своим восхищением.

ㅤㅤ– Возле дороги баки. В них найдёте сумку жертвы и нож. Убийцу зовут Майк Смит. Торгует опиумом. Всего доброго.

ㅤㅤ– Но, – начал было Лестрейд, но Шерлок уже развернулся, чтобы уйти прочь. Он хочет домой, чтобы дальше скучать и надеяться, что кто-нибудь подкинет ему дело поинтереснее, чем эта банальность. Девушка хотела избавиться от зависимости и пригрозила, что расскажет о диллере в полиции. А Шерлок прекрасно знает всех торговцев наркотиков, он и сам у них частый клиент. В общем, ску-у-ука-а-а.

ㅤㅤНо вдруг Шерлок замирает, смотря, как Донован опрашивает какого-то парня. Навскидку двадцать два-двадцать три года, одет в костюм, качественный, сшит на заказ. Волосы растрёпаны, потому что в них часто зарывались рукой – признак волнения, но взгляд серьёзный. Не курит и не пьёт, часто хмурится, о чём говорит складка между бровями. И это он нашёл труп? Что в заброшенном здании делал этот парень?

ㅤㅤВо входе склада показался Джон, который, заприметив Холмса, устремился прямиком к нему.

ㅤㅤ– Как дело? – поинтересовался доктор Ватсон, останавливаясь рядом.

ㅤㅤ– Скука, я его уже раскрыл.

ㅤㅤ– Уверен, это было великолепно, – серьёзно говорит мужчина.

ㅤㅤ– Спасибо, – отвечает Шерлок удивлённо, но не перестаёт наблюдать за незнакомцем. Сколько бы Джон не выражал восхищение вслух, а похвала каждый раз кажется неожиданной и первой. Что немного глупо, учитывая, что Холмс слышит её постоянно.

ㅤㅤ– Куда ты смотришь? – недоумевает Джон, пытаясь проследить взгляд друга. – На Донован и того парня?

ㅤㅤ– Да. Он нашёл труп. Но что ему тут понадобилось? – Шерлок смотрит, как полицейский записывает номер свидетеля, а потом отпускает его. Парень улыбается и прощается. – Мы обязаны поговорить с ним.

ㅤㅤ– Что? Шерлок! – уже восклицает доктор Ватсон, нагоняя сорвавшегося с места Холмса. – Ты уже раскрыл дело, так зачем опрашивать свидетеля?

ㅤㅤ– Мне плевать, что он свидетель. Мне интересно, почему на заброшенном складе, где нашли труп, ошивался молодой агент ФБР.

ㅤㅤ– Как ты узнал? – недоумевает Джон. Но стоит только Шерлоку открыть рот, как он сразу произносит: – Нет, я передумал. Расскажешь потом. Я слишком устал, чтобы выслушивать твои умозаключения.

ㅤㅤ– Я всё равно расскажу, – отзывается Шерлок, нагоняя свидетеля.

ㅤㅤ– Не сомневаюсь, – вздыхает Джон, выравниваясь по левый бок от незнакомца и поглядывая на Холмса. Это не закончится ничем хорошим.

ㅤㅤ– Здравствуйте, я Шерлок Холмс, а это доктор Джон Ватсон. Это вы нашли жертву?

ㅤㅤ– А, да, – парень вежливо улыбается, осматривая подошедших. – Стайлз Стилински.

ㅤㅤ– Не могли бы вы ответить на пару вопросов?

ㅤㅤ– Простите, но я тороплюсь. Я уже всё рассказал полиции.

ㅤㅤ– Разумеется, – понятливо произносит Шерлок, подмечая, что парень нисколько не волнуется и даже не лжёт.

ㅤㅤВдруг возле полицейских машин раздаётся визг колёс резко тормозящего спортивного авто.

ㅤㅤ– Это за мной. Но, если вам правда нужно что-то знать, то можете позвонить, – Стайлз протягивает визитку, вежливо улыбается и направляется к подъехавшей машине, за рулём которой сидит мрачный мужчина лет тридцати.

ㅤㅤ– Странное имя, – невпопад произносит Ватсон, наблюдая за уезжающим автомобилем.

ㅤㅤ– Это прозвище, – отзывается Шерлок, засовывая визитку в карман пальто.

ㅤㅤ– Думаешь?

ㅤㅤ– Уверен, – усмехается Шерлок.

***

ㅤㅤСтайлз, хмурясь, смотрит в окно и наблюдает за проплывающим мимо пейзажем.

ㅤㅤ– Узнал что-нибудь? – спрашивает Дерек, наблюдая за дорогой.

ㅤㅤ– Какое там, – фыркает Стайлз. – Она мертва. А мы можем вляпаться в катастрофические неприятности, если продолжим рыскать. У нас нет здесь юрисдикции. Придётся придумывать план по проникновению в офис и кражу документов, чтобы…

ㅤㅤ– Тише-тише, – прерывает его Дерек, свободной рукой зарываясь в волосы Стайлза на затылке. Хейл мягко массирует кожу, пытаясь успокоить парня и отвлечь его от сумасшедших планов. – Мы разберёмся со всем.

ㅤㅤ– Я знаю, – выдыхает Стайлз, прикрывая глаза. – Но она была достоверным источником информации и единственной верной зацепкой. А в итоге мы и помочь ей не успели, и ничего не узнали.

ㅤㅤ– Не злись, – Дерек тормозит у обочины и мягко тянет Стайлза на себя. – Нам нужно отвлечься.

ㅤㅤ– Думаешь? – шепчет Стилински, улыбаясь.

ㅤㅤ– Я слышал, что 75% англичан занимаются сексом в машине, так как считают, что это положительно сказывается на отношениях.

ㅤㅤ– Ты такой засранец, – бормочет Стайлз, склоняясь к Дереку за поцелуем.– Обязательно испробуем, но не сегодня.

ㅤㅤ– Знаю, – отвечает Дерек, прикасаясь ко лбу Стайлза своим.

***

ㅤㅤСтайлз трёт закрывающиеся глаза и плетётся к двери. Кто-то уверенно барабанит по ней, и вряд ли это чёртов персонал. Ей Богу, он проспал лишь три часа после того, как провёл ночь, копаясь в документах и разрабатывая запасные планы. Это не так уж и просто.

ㅤㅤСтоит только открыть дверь и посмотреть на пришедших, как Стайлз сразу же хмурится.

ㅤㅤ– Утро доброе. Можно? – на пороге стоят Шерлок Холмс и доктор Джон Ватсон. И Стилински не припоминает, чтобы давал им свой адрес.

ㅤㅤ– Как вы узнали, где я живу?

ㅤㅤ– Это было не так уж и сложно, – снисходительно улыбаясь, произносит Шерлок. Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди и хмуро осматривает незваных гостей. Дерек ещё в душе, так что шансы неравные. Значит, стоит потянуть время.

ㅤㅤ– Вы журналисты? Но даже если, то дело вряд ли можно назвать сенсацией.

ㅤㅤ– Мы работаем с полицией, – отзывается Джон, осматриваясь.

ㅤㅤ– Наркоман и бывший военный? – усмехается Стайлз. – Нет, ну, второй вариант ещё понятен, но…

ㅤㅤ– С чего ты взял, что я наркоман? – интересуется Холмс, усмехаясь.

ㅤㅤ– Несложно догадаться.

ㅤㅤ– Я буду не против выслушать.

ㅤㅤ– О Господи, – тихо вздыхает Ватсон, не веря, что Шерлок собирается «мериться с кем-то дедукцией». Ребёнок и только.

ㅤㅤ– У тебя к ботинку прилип никотиновый пластырь. На улице мокро, поэтому вряд ли бы он приклеился с асфальта. Значит, в здании. Не думаю, что ты наступил на него в больнице или офисе. Скорее всего, дома. И хотя вы наверняка живёте близко или соседствуете, по внешнему виду и поведению ты всё равно больше похож на наркомана. Да и военные больше предпочитают сигареты, хотя твой друг вряд ли даже курит.

ㅤㅤ– Стайлз, – устало произносит показавшийся в дверях ванной Дерек, – заткнись.

ㅤㅤ– Что? Он сам меня спросил!

ㅤㅤ– Это было неплохо, – Шерлок улыбается и протягивает руку Стайлзу. Этот мир ещё не так глуп, как кажется.

ㅤㅤ– Спасибо, – Стилински пожимает руку и улыбается в ответ. – Никто не любит, когда я так болтаю.

ㅤㅤ– Аналогично, – отвечает Холмс. – Но уверен, что мы сможем найти общий язык.

***

ㅤㅤ– Значит, вы ищете здесь своего друга? – уточняет Джон, хмурясь.

ㅤㅤ– Да. Мы не могли с ним связаться в последнюю неделю, а он не пропадает так надолго. Возиться с документами, чтобы иметь здесь хоть какие-нибудь права, – почти невозможно. Поэтому пришлось взять небольшой отпуск и прилететь сюда, – рассказывает Стайлз, хмурясь и посматривая на своего коллегу. По крайне мере, так считал Джон, с чем бы Холмс определённо не согласился. Дружбой между этими двумя даже не пахло.

ㅤㅤ– Что же, почему бы не помочь добрым людям, – пожимая плечами, отвечает Шерлок. – Всё равно не происходит ничего интересного, а так хоть проведём время в хорошей компании.

ㅤㅤ– Это было бы здорово, да, Дерек? – восклицает Стайлз, улыбаясь. – У них определённо больше возможностей, чем у нас.

ㅤㅤ– Возможно, – Хейл сурово смотрит на незнакомцев, которые слишком услужливо предлагают свою помощь, и пытается найти подвох.

ㅤㅤ– Не переживай ты так. Я их прогуглил, – Стайлз снова оборачивается к Шерлоку. – Твой метод дедукции – это нечто. И, кстати, твои описания разновидностей табака очень полезны! Я читал их в прошлом году для дела. Без этой статьи мы бы, наверное, и не нашли убийцу.

ㅤㅤШерлок выразительно смотрит на Джона, улыбаясь уголками губ.

ㅤㅤ– Я польщён. Приятно знать, что я помог поймать преступника, не выходя из дома. Но стоит вернуться к главной теме: мы все ищем вашего друга.

ㅤㅤ– Да, конечно. Джексон Уиттмор. Он живёт здесь уже шесть лет. Работает в фирме своего дедушки. В последнее время ему казалось, будто кто-то его преследует, но ничего определённого не было, поэтому он не обращался в полицию. Хотя я ему советовал. И в итоге мы не можем с ним связаться.

ㅤㅤ– Тогда стоит начать прямо сейчас, – Шерлок вскакивает со стула. – Пора на выход, остальное расскажешь по дороге.

ㅤㅤ– Отлично. С чего начнём: офис или его квартира? – уточняет Стайлз, снимая с крючка пальто и накидывая его поверх костюма.

ㅤㅤ– Вы ни о чём не забыли? – деликатно уточняет Джон, поджимая губы, но никто, видимо, не собирается обращать на него внимания.

ㅤㅤ– Видимо, нет, – вздыхает Дерек, надевая кожанку. – Наверное, мне уже давно было пора смириться, что он забывает обо всём, когда погружается в дело.

ㅤㅤ– Прекрасно понимаю, – отвечает Ватсон. – Порой хочется вколоть Шерлоку снотворное, только бы он успокоился и заснул. А если дело тяжёлое и затягивается на несколько дней, то приходится чуть ли не с ложки его кормить.

ㅤㅤ– И смотреть, чтобы он не отключился на ходу или за столом. Нытьё о затёкшем теле – это Ад.

ㅤㅤ– Хуже только жалобы о том, что нет интересных преступлений.

ㅤㅤ– Да, это определённо худшее, – соглашается Дерек, вздыхая. – Мы встречаемся, но у меня ощущение, будто я его отец.

ㅤㅤ– Я всего лишь сосед, но каким-то образом стал няней, – выдыхает Ватсон. – Нужно их нагнать, иначе уедут без нас.

ㅤㅤДжон и Дерек быстро спускаются вниз, где Шерлок уже словил такси и усаживается вместе со Стайлзом в машину, что-то бурно обсуждая.

ㅤㅤ– Сюда, – бросает Дерек и залазит в спортивное авто, которое Ватсон видел ещё вчера.

ㅤㅤКак говорит Шерлок: «Игра начинается».

***

ㅤㅤ– Всё оказалось немного зауряднее, чем я думал, но таково устройство этого мира, – удручённо произносит Шерлок.

ㅤㅤ– Думаю, этого и стоило ожидать. Я взломал его почту и восстановил удалённые переписки, но ничего подозрительного не было. Сначала я думал, что кто-то ностальгирует и шлёт угрозы в письмах или оставляет послания, понятные только Джексу и преследователю. Но позже я осознал, что наверняка всё вертится вокруг мистера Уиттмора. Он довольно скользкий тип, который вовремя сбежал из Америки в Англию. Но теперь, видимо, всё намного серьёзнее. Джексон – его единственный внук.

ㅤㅤ– И, видимо, горячо любимый. Похититель думает, что способен получить всё в качестве выкупа.

ㅤㅤ– И если верить хотя бы одной десятой доле баек, которые рассказывает дед Джексона, то он наверняка с мафией на «ты».

ㅤㅤ– Осталось поговорить с мистером Уиттмором и узнать, кто больше всех жаждет расплаты. Возможно, тогда появятся догадки, кто и где держит твоего друга.

ㅤㅤ– Едем к нему? – предлагает Стайлз, уже собираясь выходить из кабинета.

ㅤㅤ– Непременно, – соглашается Шерлок, следуя за Стилински. – Кстати говоря, что за дело было связано с табаком?

ㅤㅤ– Ох, это было очень интересно. В общем, один серийный убийца оставлял на месте трубку со свежим табаком. Такой производили повсюду и купить его можно было на каждом углу. По крайней мере, так казалось, пока меня не отправили на стажировку к двум агентам, которые занимались этим делом. Не скажу, что они не старались, ведь они были профессионалами. Но сукин сын был хитёр и убивал редко. А потом ещё завелась крыса, которая выкрала улики из отделения. И нам, чёрт возьми, пришлось ждать нового убийства, чтобы заполучить табак. Тогда я уже начал читать твои статьи, что помогло мне найти особенности в данном виде. И оказалось, что на самом деле он не такой уж распространённый, как мы думали. Поэтому мы начали…

ㅤㅤ– Даже не знаю, зачем мы ходим следом за ними? – произносит Джон, наблюдая, как оба, казалось бы, взрослых человека, радуются обсуждениям убийств, словно дети малые.

ㅤㅤ– У Стайлза раньше было СДВГ. Мне кажется, что он всё ещё его не перерос. Несмотря на его гениальный ум, за ним нужен глаз да глаз.

ㅤㅤ– Если смотреть с такой стороны, то, невзирая на дедукцию Шерлока, часто приходится напоминать ему о самых элементарных вещах.

ㅤㅤ– Удивительно, что все гении ведут себя как дети.

ㅤㅤ– Вероятно, это их отличительный признак, – предполагает Ватсон.

ㅤㅤ– И неумение замолкать, – вздыхает Дерек.

ㅤㅤ– Господи, определённо.

***

ㅤㅤВатсон сидит за ящиками, надеясь, что патроны у их противников вот-вот закончатся. Пули отскакивают от стен и врезаются в деревянные ящики, щепки и пыль разлетаются в стороны, выстрелы оглушают, а Стайлз и Шерлок чёрт знает где. Но Джон не сказал бы, что не доверяет Холмсу, который наверняка воплощает ещё один свой гениальный план в жизнь. Правда, он боится предположить, насколько сумасшедшим может быть план, когда вместо одного Шерлока Холмса их становится двое. Судя по напряжённой позе Дерека, тот боится последствий от двух Стайлзов Стилински не меньше, чем сам Ватсон. Этот день будет сниться им обоим в кошмарах до конца жизни.

ㅤㅤДжон привлекает внимание Хейла, указывая жестами на ящики впереди. Если смогут немного разойтись в стороны и перебежать дальше без последствий, то окажутся в более выгодном положении до тех пор, пока Шерлок и Стайлз не вытащат их отсюда.

ㅤㅤДерек кивает, соглашаясь, и осторожно выглядывает из укрытия, когда выстрелы прекращаются. Они оба, готовые к перестрелке, держат заряженные пистолеты. Мужчины делают пару прицельных выстрелов, отвлекая и раня, чтобы успеть перебежать за соседние ящики и ослабить противников. Теперь у них будет больше возможностей для передвижения по зданию, а также возможность прикрыть тылы.

ㅤㅤНаверное, просто по привычке Джон и Дерек ожидают вторжение клоунов-убийц, взрыва гранаты или хотя бы классический выход навстречу противникам без оружия и с пафосной речью. Чтобы у них сердце упало в пятки, а руки, почти дрожащие, крепко сжимали пистолет, чтобы выстрелить при первом же намёке на опасность.

ㅤㅤПротивники стреляют наперебой, не зная теперь, где именно находятся вооружённые бойцы. Дерек и Джон отсиживаются в противоположных концах здания, ожидая хоть какого-нибудь знака от их гениев, перечитывая про себя все известные молитвы.

ㅤㅤНа чтении эдак третьей возле Джона приземляется Шерлок, а Стайлз вместе с потрёпанным Джексоном почти падает прямо в ноги Дереку.

ㅤㅤ– Какого чёрта? Где вы были? – рычит Дерек, рассматривая разбитую щёку Стайлза, который довольно улыбается.

ㅤㅤ– Мы немного побаловались, – довольно отвечает Шерлок, усмехаясь разозлённому Джону.

ㅤㅤ– Пора убираться отсюда, – почти кричит Ватсон, стараясь быть услышанным, несмотря на рёв выстрелов.

ㅤㅤ– Советую зажать свои нежные ушки и наслаждаться шоу, – кокетливо подмигнув, Стайлз произносит: – Три.

ㅤㅤ– Два, – произносит Шерлок. Джон следует его совету и затыкает уши пальцами.

ㅤㅤ– Один! – восклицает Стайлз.

ㅤㅤВ ту же секунду раздаётся оглушительный рёв пожарной сигнализации. Никто не слышит криков бандитов, не понимающих, что происходит. Но зато Джон и Дерек вскакивают вслед за Шерлоком и Стайлзом, наблюдая, как полицейские машины к чертям сносят дряблые деревянные ворота здания. Пожарная тревога умолкает, и визг колёс разрезает тишину. Отовсюду показываются полицейские, наставляя на участников группировки пистолеты и советуя им оставаться на месте.

ㅤㅤСтайлз радостно улыбается, совсем не замечая кровь, стекающую по светлой щеке.

ㅤㅤ– Ни секунды без пафоса, да? – закатывая глаза, вздыхает Джон и строго смотрит на Шерлока.

ㅤㅤ– Согласись, что это было прекрасно. Стайлз знает толк в эффектных появлениях. Уверен, даже Гейл в восторге.

ㅤㅤ– Грег, Шерлок. Его зовут Грег.

ㅤㅤ– Не суть важно, – отмахивается Холмс, выходя к полицейским. Главное, что они выполнили дело.

ㅤㅤ– Ещё только раз ты такое вытворишь! – злостно рычит Дерек, поддерживая Джексона и сверля Стилински уничтожающим взглядом.

ㅤㅤ– По крайне мере, ты не можешь считать, что это не было круто! – Стайлза всё ещё переполняет адреналин, отчего движения становятся дёргаными, а количество слов в минуту увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии.

ㅤㅤ– Не тогда, когда у тебя разбита щека и на второй проявляется синяк.

ㅤㅤ– Это ерунда по сравнению с тем, как мы уложили охранников, а потом разбирались с проводами сигнализации. Давно моя голова так не работала. Шерлок в качестве напарника – это просто взрыв мозга! Самое крутое дело, которое у меня только было. И Холмс сказал, что я могу обращаться к нему по любым вопросам, если вдруг возникнут трудности с расследованием. Он уверен, что я беру только самые интересные и сложные. И он чертовски прав! И теперь мы можем заняться с тобой сексом в машине!

ㅤㅤ– Господи, – стонет Джексон, – это не то, что я хотел услышать. Я свалил в другую страну, а ты всё ещё выносишь мне мозги.

ㅤㅤ– Заткнись, Джекс. Мы спасли тебя, – ворчит Стайлз, но это не убавляет его радости.

ㅤㅤДерек передаёт Джексона врачам скорой помощи, а сам принимается осматривать ссадины парня.

ㅤㅤ– Ты идиот. Хватит рисковать собой без надобности.

ㅤㅤ– Я тоже тебя люблю, хмурый. И теперь мы просто обязаны нормально прогуляться по Лондону. Шерлок предлагал показать нам самые интересные места. Он ведь живёт здесь, так что…

ㅤㅤДерек прерывает речь Стайлза лёгким поцелуем.

ㅤㅤ– Успокойся. Мы обсудим это позже, когда ты сходишь в душ, поешь, выспишься и обработаешь свои раны. Договорились?

ㅤㅤСтайлз только согласно кивает головой и кривится от боли и подсохшей крови, стягивающей кожу.

ㅤㅤ– То же самое касается и тебя, Шерлок, – строго произносит Джон, наблюдая за Стайлзом и Дереком. – До завтра никаких встреч. Только душ, еда и сон.

ㅤㅤ– Как скажешь, мама.

ㅤㅤКажется, что раздражённый вздох эхом разносится по всему зданию.

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
